White Queen
Emma Frost is the daughter of Winston Frost. She was a rising star in the world of business and Academia after renovating the Snow Valley Academy into the prestigious Massachusetts Academy. Scandal rocked the country when the school was destroyed in an explosion - the cause of which is still unknown - that left many students, faculty, and Emma's own sister dead. Since then she has gone into seclusion and is rarely seen in public. Background The Frosts are a family to respect. The family has a noble tradition of philanthropists and patrons of the arts. They first arrived in what would become the United States in the 1600s. Already a well established merchant family, they eventually settled outside of Boston, building a palatial family estate. The family was lauded for its numerous good works and donations, local colleges all having at least one hall or building dedicated to the family. All of this ended of course with the arrival of Winston Frost as head of the family and the business empire they had created. Winston was an avaricious, cruel and calculating man. He took the benevolent familys fortune and massively increased it. Along the way he hardened himself to the world, each relationship solely designed to advance his familys position. Eventually he married a woman named Hazel for the expediency of inheriting her fathers business. Together they had four children, a son and three daughters. Their son is Christian, their daughters being Adrienne, Cordellia, and Emma. Adrienne is blonde and beautiful and every bit as cold and calculating as their father. Christian is best personified as quiet and gentle. Cordellia was the drug addled youngest child, dyed black hair and goth obsessed. Emma was the middle child of the three and in some ways, the least Frost-like in their fathers eyes. Emma was diminutive, physically unimpressive and quite meek. Her entire childhood she was intimidated both verbally and physically by her massive, imperious father. Nothing she did was ever good enough for him, and Adrienne was so naturally perfect that it was almost sickening. Her only outlet, her only refuge was her gentle, older brother Christian. He in many ways replaced her father when it came to her studies and encouragement. For her high school education she was enrolled at the prestigious and private Show Valley School for Girls in Show Valley, about an hour from the ancestral Frost estate. What should have been a wonderful and empowering time for the young woman was destroyed by several factors. Her father insisted that she not stay at the schools dormitories, a requirement for the school. His money of course made this not a problem. Her other problem was caused by Matilda Brant. The Brants were another old money family, a family that Winston Frost was systematically destroying as he established the Frosts as the second wealthiest family in the state. Perfect, blonde, Miss Brant knew what was going on, and from the beginning used every bit of her resources and personal charm to destroy Emma's life. It might not have been a problem, except for the fact that Emma was ludicrously wealthy, socially awkward and didn't live on campus. So each night and every day, Matilda conspired against the meek Emma Frost. So Emma, already berated by her father at home was also verbally abused at school. The poor girl retreated in to herself, almost succumbing to a deep depression, luckily her brother Christian was there for her. The boy was her hero, and her only friend. He was also the only one that pushed her enough to keep her from failing totally at school, though her father's money ensured that she never even received a reprimand. So, what should have been any girls dream of learning philosophy and art and fencing and equitation became Emma's own personal purgatory. By the time she was seventeen, Emma was finally starting to come along. She'd hoped to finally have a chance to come out of her shell at the school's fall dance. Her grades improved and she was looking forward to it. Her father forbade her to go if she had any Cs or worse on her report card. She came home with As and Bs and he lambasted her for not doing better. With the help of her brother though, she snuck out to the dance anyway, only to be humiliated by Matilda Brant again. Ashamed and disgraced, she withdrew in upon herself, having only her brother and a kind art teacher named Ian. Ian was a young teacher, one of the few that took an interest in Emma because of who she was, not how much money her father had. He helped and nurtured the young woman. When she began to get splitting migraines, he was one of the few concerned. Those migraines became worse, becoming violent nosebleeds. And then the voices began. At first it was just low constant whispers, or bright shouts and then silence. At first she thought she was crazy, not even trusting Ian or her brother Christian enough to tell them. It took her months to realize that she was listening in on other peoples thoughts. Afterwards, school was never a problem again. She suddenly knew the answers, plucking them from other students' or the teachers' minds. Straights As followed, not enough to satisfy her father of course, she was a Frost, it was expected. Matilda's family was finally bankrupted by the actions of Winston Frost's conglomerate, causing her to leave the exclusive private school. Emma graduated at the top of her class, thanks to her psychic powers. With work and concentration she was beginning to get them under control. Things were finally going Emma's way, it seemed. But her home life kept spiraling out of control. Winston took his family to the French Riviera for the summer, as it was what rich families did. Frost wandered the streets of the city, picking up French from the minds of the residents. In a few weeks she was fluent. However for her family it wasn't such a wonderful time. Her brother finally admitted he was gay to Emma, their sister Adrienne taped it and handed it off to their father. In retaliation, Emma exposed Adrienne's secret modeling career, and accidentally revealed to their mother Winston's secret affair. Her mother insisted that the affair wasn't real, it infuriated Emma so much that she lashed out. Quite accidentally she implanted her memories of the events into her mother's mind, sharing them. The shock almost killed her mother, and led the woman to addiction and drugs. Christian, despondent over his lover being deported by their overly controlling father turned to drugs, and then attempted suicide. Emma managed to reach his mind as he cried out after hanging himself and discovered him before it was too late. After returning to America, Winston decided it was time to decide who would carry on the family fortune in the next generation. Christian's sexual orientation and drug habits took him out of the running, as did Cordellia's, Adrienne seemed the obvious choice but was too devious for Winston to control. So he settled up Emma. As he made his decision public, men showed up to take Christian to the asylum that their father had committed him to. In anger Emma marched out, never to speak to her family again. Life on the streets wasn't exactly easy for Emma. The migraines returned for the first time in months. She started using her meager telepathic talents to try and get by, and failed. She met a wonderful young man, only to find that he was involved with a loan shark. Using her psychic talents she managed to make enough money to pay off the initial debt. Of course the loan shark wanted more. With Emma's unwilling help they decided to fake kidnapping her for a ransom. After the tape was published on television, Winston Frost agreed. But the loan shark was playing for keeps. He killed Emma's new friend and she knew, from reading his mind that he was going to kill her. Emma used her powers on him and his gang, creating phantom images in their minds, making them think they'd killed each other off, one by one. The experience opened a door in her mind, the migraines gone for good and her grasp of her powers increased drastically. She went to where the money had been dropped for her ransom. Using her powers to hide herself from the undercover police in the area, she walked away with enough money to start a new life. Picking up a rather expensive formal dress, she started attending formal gatherings of the elite of society. Where her name wouldn't gain her entrance, her mental abilities did. Moving through elite social parties, she picked up stock tips, able to parlay the ransom money she took into the start of a vast personal fortune. At one of these parties she picked up mental whispers, of something called the Hellfire Club. During one of these soirees Emma met a striking older man named Harry Leland. She wouldn't know till later but this would be her first contact with the Hellfire Club. That same night some rather rough characters decided to have their way with Emma. She was incapacitated before she could defend herself with her telepathic abilities. The only thing that saved her was the intervention of Mr. Leland, helping cement her trust in him. After a bit she applied to Empire State University. At university, Emma quickly befriended her roommate, Christie McDermott, but it was two other people who would shape her life for years to come. One was a telepath by the name of Astrid Bloom. Though around Emma's age, she was much more skilled in the use of her powers, and she taught Emma new tricks, such as reading peoples past memories instead of just their present thoughts, and how to speed-learn by piggybacking on other students focused and organized thoughts when they were learning in the library. The other important person was Ian Kendall, Emma's old high school teacher, who was now working as a university mentor, and briefly in a relationship with Christie before Emma seduced him back. When Christie threatened to report their relationship, Ian suddenly went mad and almost strangled her. However, Emma discovered that all of this was Astrids doing--afraid of losing Emma's companionship, Astrid had manipulated the people around her for weeks, determined to show her that mutants were superior and had to stick together. In a direct conflict, though, Emma turned out to be the more powerful telepath, leaving Astrid in a catatonic state. Afterwards, Emma confided in Ian about her being a mutant and what all went on. She was looking for love and comfort, but the man had only hatred and disgust for her. The only person that meant something to her having ditched her, Emma grew cold and bitter, and she began to share the idea of mutant superiority. Disgusted by the people around her, Emma shut herself off from the people at college. Using the tricks she learned from Astrid she was able to easily graduate in only two years. Harry Leland introduced her to the Hellfire Club, an ultra exclusive gentleman's club with a secretive membership. College had always strained her funds to the breaking point so it was obvious that she couldn't be a member, but they were always looking for new dancers. With the help of some blonde in a bottle, Emma soon made a name for herself with members. They didn't even remember how they spent all their money on her. She was always initially this shy, awkward, but irresistable girl. However as they spent time in private dances with her she seemed to morph into their ideal woman, moving exactly the way they liked. Two years later she now has the body she's always wanted, with the help of more than one plastic surgeon. She's rich, lives a glamarous life and is hungry, thirsting for more. More money, more luxury, more power. As a member of the Inner Circle, she wielded considerable power. She also was targeted and manipulated by the others in continual games of intrigue. As the group pushed a doggedly pro-mutant agenda, they came into conflict with Xavier's pacifistic, live and let live school. Realizing that the future and safety of mutants couldn't be ensured by Xavier's soft-hearted instruction, Emma founded her own school. In addition to being a place to guide and train mutants, it also gave her leverage, a resource to use against the other members of the Inner Circle during their intrigues. One of Emma's darkest or more triumphant moments was when Mastermind petitioned to join the club. Emma used her advanced technical knowledge and telepathic abilities create a unique 'mind tap' device to target the X-Men known as Phoenix. With a combination of technology and psychic abilities, the pair drew Jean Grey into an illusionary world where she eventually fell. Finally revelling in the decadence that power and wealth would afford, Jean became the Hellfire Club's Black Queen. Emma's considerable persuasive skills couldn't stop the X-Men from rescuing her though, or shattering the fragile control they had gained over Grey. When the entirety of her actions became clear to her she emerged as something new, Emma had inadvertantly unleashed the Dark Phoenix upon the universe. When Adrienne appeared, black mailing her way into administration of the school and into a position over her students, Emma plotted. She was wary, cautious. She wasn't above sending people to their graves, but this was her sister, there was some bond there. Then the school collapsed. In the aftermath of the explosions she had made sure her sister was dead as well. The school's destruction shattered her own carefully constructed image of life since she'd left her father's care. Perhaps intrigue and manipulation weren't the only way to get ahead. In any event her reputation was ruined by the disaster. Even as she secretly and systematically destroyed her father's business empire and rebuilt it under her own banner she had to find other options. This has led her to Xavier's, a place filled students, and the resources to help mold them into the people that Emma needs them to be. Personality Ambitious: Daddy was wrong about Emma. She is good, better than good, she's great. She has the intelligence, ambition, ability and drive to succeed. What she has now isn't good enough, there's a possibility it will never be good enough. But she'll keep working, keep achieving until she's satisfied. Arrogant: One of the darker traits she picked up from Astrid Bloom. Absorbing that girl's knowledge along with her own inclinations has blossomed into full blown arrogance. In her arrogance she finds a revelry, a freedom she's never had before. If she knows she's better than someone there is no doubt. It's glorious, she revels in the feeling of superiority, a situation that only becomes all the more devastating if her underlying insecurity is suddenly exposed. Controlling: In her younger days there wasn't an aspect of Emma's life that wasn't ruled by her father. He decided everything. Once she fled from him she put her trust in others and in her eyes they constantly upended her life and ruined it for them. She has learned since then how to directly affect other people's minds with her mutant abilities. She is in charge of her life and every aspect of it and one of greatest fears is losing that control. Hedonist: This is a time for revelry. Tomorrow someone might steal it all away, you might be homeless, hiding from men who want your blood, but tonight life is good. Emma is a hedonist in every sense of the word. She luxuriates in fine fabrics, gourmet food, wonderful music and fine company all enhanced by exotic intoxicants. It's truly an achilles heel, but the woman can't be truly comfortable even when working unless at least some aspect of her environment has a hint of sinful luxury. Insecure: If there is one trait that defines Emma Frost's life, it is her insecurity. As long as she can remember she's had a father telling her she wasn't good enough, wasn't focused enough. Worse than her father was Adrienne; a sister who was blonde, buxom and beautiful while Emma wasn't good enough in any way. Most of Emma's body image issues can be directly traced to either her elder sister or Matty Brant from her school days. She's driven constantly to try to prove that she's good enough, and to weaken others to ensure that they're not as good as her. Vain: Emma looks good and knows it. She spent her younger days as such a plain and ordinary thing. People mocked her or worse than that, ignored her. Now she has a beautiful body and is wanted by everyone. Better than feeling their want as their eyes trace over her figure she feels it in their minds, it's intoxicating to her. She always wears the best, she always is perfectly arranged and arrayed. One way to infuriate her is to muss her makeup or threaten her beauty or imply another clearly is superior to her in every way. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs Second Player's Logs *2012-03-31 - Summers' Time in Alaska - The Summers Brothers are caught by something Sinister this way comes. *2012-06-03- Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Last Stand of Xavier's Institute - Making a stand to try and protect the school and their lives, the remaining Xavier's Institute students and teachers face off with the Brotherhood of Mutants. NPC'ed Logs *2012-12-23 - Prime Anti-Mutant: No More Than Broken Toys - The X-Men go on an official mission to bring down the Prime Sentinels. The primary team goes to take on the headquarters of Operation: Zero Tolerance. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available